Blood of the Great Devil
by jon49357
Summary: new story
1. Chapter 1

yo welcome the fixed version of Blood of The Great devil, I hope i was able to fix at last a bit

anyway enjoy and let me know

(Beta Reader is wanted)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blood of the Great Devil

Chapter One: Awaken The Blood From Within, Dark Dragon Sword

On a peaceful night upon a village called Konoha somewhere within the village there a boy who nearly 4 years old and he living by his self and no family to call of his own and as well no friends do the fact is that the villagers tell they children to stay away from him for no reason why.

But in truth is that this boy holds a Buji named Kyuubi that attacked Konoha four years ago, Many lives were lost and the greatest lose was they beloved leader, so the villager put they angry toward the little boy who name is Naruto Uzumaki because of his Jinchuuriki states and all the villagers thought that he's the fox himself.

As in right now 4 year old Naruto is walking a forest thats forbidden to anyone aren't Jounin or above but for now Naruto is walking with left injure leg, bruised up face and his arms have scars but his injures are healing but slowly though and Naruto has blonde hair and whispers on each side of his cheeks and he wearing a black shirt.

As Naruto moving around while tears flowing out of his eyes cause of the pain he just gotten from the villagers and whats more it about 2 months away for his fifth birthday "why do they keep beating me up? I never did anything bad to them" said the confused Naruto as he tries to found the reason why they keep beating or hurting him in fact he had once ask the 3rd Hokage who he look up to him like a grandfather but all he said to him, They just angry and someday that everyone will realize of what they doing and stop but will such a day come? Thats all little Naruto ever wonders about.

Naruto us lost in thoughts and not noticing where he's going as he tips on a rock then falls down and hits his head on the ground and gets knock him out cold and he enters into his subconscious mind which is where someone who wanted to meet him for a long time.

inside of Naruto's subconscious

Naruto wakes up to see a sewer with water covering his foots and its has barely any light which giving the sewer a dark and scary feeling to Naruto "w- were I'm? did someone found me and threw me in a sewer?" said the confused Naruto who getting scared but then he hears a voice calling out to him so as a four year boy he decides to follow the voice in hopes maybe the person that calling out to him knows the way out of this swear which he doesn't that the 'swear' is his state of mind.

For while now Naruto walks into deeper in the 'swear' who still doesn't know that this is his mind nothing more, nothing less anyway as he goes further while hearing the voice that calling him out yeller as he gets getting closer to the person then Naruto reach the end of the line he stand in front of a huge cage with a paper on it and on it there a word that says 'seal' that gotten Naruto ever more confused.

Then suddenly a huge pair of red eyes open up and scared the poor boy half to death while saying this "**so finally the jailer meets his prisoner**" with a powerful voice while Naruto looking him funny as he say "prisoner? Jailer? I don't know what you are talking about? I not holding anyone as a prisoner" said the confused Naruto and before Kyuubi could say anything else, Someone else with the powerful voice speck first "before you say anything Kyuubi" said the voice that Naruto turn to see a man with swept back, long, silver and wavy, and he is always portrayed as wearing a black jacket and his style of clothing that Naruto never seen before "w who are you?" said the Young boy as he asking the man in black then "**I see, my Jailer is part of your bloodline"** said Kyuubi as he has his eyes Focus on the white haired man.

"correct he is, which is why I must speck with him" said the white haired man as Naruto whose very lost at the moment as Kyuubi the same buji that attacked Naruto's home village Konoha 4 years ago started to laugh then say "**if thats the case, then tell me, is he going become strong as you are Sparda?"** white man who name is Sparda and he's nods toward the Kyuubi who laughs a bit while the fox smirks and Sparda has his whole focused on to the young Naruto.

"Hello young one, like Kyuubi said my name is Sparda, whats more you and me are family, in fact I am your Ancestor though your father side from more then 1000s of years ago" said Sparda while Naruto looking while tears starts forming on his eyes "y you're my Ancestor" said the crying Naruto while Sparda put his hand on his head "you been though lot for a child of your age haven't you?" said Sparda who feels sorry for Naruto "yes I have and I don't know why thought" said Naruto who rubs his tears away "I know the reason why there humans hurt you so much because of what they don't understand" Said Sparda as he look toward at the cage where holds Kyuubi "but its not because of Kyuubi here he too was a victim, he was used to attacked your home village 4 years ago as well losing your parents by a man wearing a masked and I know this though your father's memory since I'm nothing more then a ghost that looks after all of my defendants" said Sparda as Naruto couldn't believe of what he hearing.

Naruto couldn't believed it that all this time the sold reason why he doesn't have mother, father or any siblings, whole reason why that he all alone cause a man wearing a mask had attacked Konoha 4 years ago and so he decides yell out his angry that he hold for so long "its all that man's fault that I don't know about my mother, have my father teach me how to be ninja or have any brothers or sisters its because of him I'm all alone" yelled the angry Naruto who also crying his very soul out while the tailed beast doesn't know what to say and Naruto wasn't finish yet "I don't blame you for attacking the village or that no one wants me around, Or I have any friends at all" yelled Naruto as his tears dry out.

Then Kyuubi say "**Don't be so sentimental with me boy, I just wanted to be free from this cursed cell! well then there it's better being cain and pined on a rock"** and before Kyuubi could go on, Sparda stand up and say "You know who I am and I can do, If you wish we can Grant you in some form of freedom but to do that I must first make Naruto like I am, An devil" as Naruto look at him when he said 'devil'

So Naruto ask him before anything else could happen "Sparda-san what are you really?" said Naruto who curios about his ancestor Sparda turn to look at Naruto "if you should know I'm a devil and we that much stronger then a demon, Let me tell you a story of my past and please listen to my tale of what I did that was never forgiven to every demon out there" said Sparda who begins telling his story while little Naruto listens to his story.

After Sparda finish his story about him being a traitor and fought against his brothers in arms and as well about him felling in love a human woman name is Eva the love of Sparda's life then later give birth to his two twin sons but didn't get to live along to see them growing up as eel couldn't save Eva "thats my story as Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight who have once saved mankind from demons and devils alike" said Sparda while Naruto is a bit awes and feels a bit sorry for him but he stops and start thinking about something "does that mean I am a devil as well?" said Naruto as he wondering about that.

Sparda answered Naruto's question "yes but only 00.04% of my blood that runs in your veins, if I use my power I can very made you into full fledged devil but you wont be human anymore and whats more the fox won't be in you anymore cause he will turn into a devils arm, a demonic weapon that you could use in battle if he's okay with it" stops and looks at Kyuubi who nods in agreeing to turn into a devil arms then he turn back toward Naruto, " know this young Naruto if you go thought this, the transforming will put you though so much pain that you can't possibly imagine" said Sparda as he waiting for Naruto who has to make this decide.

After thinking for awhile little Naruto finally makes his decide "Sparda-san I will go though the transforming because I'm two reasons why I doing this, one I will show everyone that you never mess with a devil and two I wanted to protected there are precious to me from any harm and thats a promise, I will never go back on my word" said Naruto who determinate to keep his word which make Sparda smiles at this "you know you remind lot like me when I was younger" said Sparda.

Sparda told Naruto to get closer "lets begin young devil and mark this moment that you are no longer Naruto Uzumaki from now you are Naruto Sparda the Dark Devil and I only ask for one thing, show the world what a true devil can really do" said Sparda while Naruto nods at this "let rock" said Naruto while Sparda put his hand on Naruto's head and channels his devil like powers to jump start Naruto's transforming into a full fledged devil and every part of his little body starts changing as well the color of his hair as whole Naruto's whole mind get blight in a dark light.

Outside of Naruto's subconscious

A Burst of powerfully devil aura arise up from around Naruto's body who standing up to his leg as the burst of energy coming out of Naruto's body and creating a huge crater and going deeper as the crater going deeper and deeper, Naruto's whole body starts cracking and his eyes have a dark glow as he changing a break sword that its blade in a shape of flame and the color of it is completely dark black and its header is golden and the sword is in half is bit of pieces.

A shadowily figure appears over Naruto then in a flash a very tall devil takes young Naruto's place, the shadow of the trees covering his face but this figure's skin is black with blood red lines that glows and on his back are bat like wings which giving him the ability to fly and the figure checks his hands and the rest of his body just one swing he destroys quarter of the forest and the figure is awe his power and strength but what about this speed? but he save that for cause he see a break sword that in half and walks to it "now what is this? a sword? I have swords around Konoha before, but nothing like this and I can feel life in this sword but barely" said the figure who voice sounds very demonic and very deep, he picks up the broken sword and checks it then say to his self "I wonder if I do this" he put his hand on it and starts channeling his devil like powers to see if the sword holds any memories .

And what he saw was like he was there as he see a man in black wielding glowing sword and slash the dark blade sword in half and leaving it behind on the the ground, After that the figures stops and looks at the broken sword as well learning the sword's name as well its history "so your name is Dark Dragon blade and the person who made you, use bones from a dark dragon but you have gotten broken in half by your sister the dragon blade's owner" said the figure who talking to the broken sword.

it didn't take long to gained all the pieces of the Dark Dragon blade and placing the pieces where they should be,Now the huge sword is on the ground as the figure thinking what to do something with the sword then a idea come to this mind "I should able revival you to your former glory but in order do that I have to channels my power into you but you will no longer be the same cause if I do this you will become a devil arm do you what that?" said the figure as he see a weak glow from the Dark dragon blade as if it's saying 'so beat it'.

"alright then lets starts oh that reminds me I haven't give you my name yet" said the figure as he about to give the Dark Dragon blade his name "I am Naruto Sparda, but for the rest of the world It's The Dark Devil" said the figure who turns out to be Naruto in his Devil Trigger form while he place his hand on to the sword and send his devil powers into the sword to revive it in watch Naruto's Devil powers is giving the Dark Dragon blade a new form and huge dark light as it start forming a dorm of dark light appeared at the forest of death.

Time skip 9 years later at Konoha day time

Its other beautiful day here the strongest village there is cause it has survivor though 3 wars as well many things and here a towel where the Hokage work at and sign many paperwork which is the Kages greatest emery of all time anyway here we found a man in his late 60s and he signing piles of paperwork which it seen that killing him "sigh I'm getting too old for this shit, I just wish to just chose the next Hokage and finally able returning my retirement but not yet and I can't face death not until Naruto is found" said The third Hokage then he realize that it's had been 9 years now since the disappeared of one Naruto Uzumaki.

The old Hokage stops signing papers and look out of the window to see everyone are busy doing they daily everyday routine as he thinking '_I can't believe its been 9 now since Naruto disappears then 2 months later, that rouge who appeared out nowhere who carries a dark bladed Masamune sword but in enough of that I wonder how team 7 with team 8 as they back up doing they first mission that outside of village'_ said the thoughts of old Kage as he look at the blue sky and said "it's such nice day" then sigh sadly as he goes back to the paperwork.

Somewhere next the Wave village

A man with grey hair is fighting against a rough ninja from the Kirigakure and one of members of the Seven Swordsman Of the Mist as well "Its not a nice day" said the grey hair man who whose name is Kakashi a Konoha Jounin sensei of Team 7 while other Jounin who a female is guarding an old man who a bridge builder and 6 Genins are with her guarding the old bridge builder and A boy with white puppy next him said "man this too intense for anyone to handily Kurenai-senseni" said the boy who name is Kiba while the white puppy bark that agreeing with him.

Kurenai who the boy's sensei along with 2 more "I know Kiba but you have to hold on and this is how a real battle goes" said Kurenai who trying help everyone to remained focus and clam but it's not really working when you sensing the killer instinct from a man who fights like a demon who is after all Zabuza Momochi he also known as The Demon of the Mist and he's going toe to toe with Kakashi.

As both Ninjas fighting but one of them is getting tried very quickly and the answer Is Kakashi mostly because of his left eye is Sharingan and it once belong to a dear friend of his from time ago, "damn it, Losing too much of chakra , I have to end this here and now " said Kakashi who feels like that he going to faint at any giving moment while Zabuza who isn't shown to be tried at all while having his huge sword on his back "well it seen that someone is getting tried and I see that you losing chakra cause that eye of yours, well as for me? I NOT ONE BIT OF GETTING TRIED BECAUSE I BARLY GETTING STARTED" yelled Zabuza who getting ready to kill but then everyone clapping and they tried to location the source of the clapping.

A girl with Ink blue named Hinata as she tries found where the clapping is coming from by using her family The Hyuga clan's bloodline the Byakugan, She locates a person with her eyes and see a male siting top of tree next to them wearing a black jacket with blood red muscle shirt with black Aubu pants with red lines, fingerless gloves and has two belts that makes cross and wearing combat boots and finally on his back is a long sword in its sheath and the hander of it is golden with bit of black but she can't see his face because of the fog "there I found him, he's on that tree next to us" said Hinata who gotten everyone's attention and see the person who still clapping while the mist is covering his face.

"Who are you? what are you doing? this dangerous get out of here" yelled Kurenai who trying have the person to leave the area before its too late but the person says "your right on that, it is dangerous but it's not because the Demon of Mist" he jump off the tree while going down he remove his Masamune from its sheathe and the blade is pure dark black when he land he unleashed a powerful burst of Chakra that feels very devilish and change into humanoid demon and his killer instinct is far greater then Zabuza's "its because of me, and I'm sure you know of the Dark Devil" said his deeper and demonic voice while 4 of 6 Genins are getting more afraid cause they thought that the Dark Devil wasn't real cause for the stories from they parents.

The other two Genin weren't much afraid cause one she heard stories of the Dark Devil thus becoming somewhat of fan while the other thinks that he's a fake and which he decides do something about it "yeah right I bet your just a fake like that you ca-" before the black haired boy who name is Sasuke from the Uchina clan could finish of what he going to say, Dark Devil appear in front him in a flash "you bet huh? well your going to lose on that since I always win on bets" said the Dark Devil as he swing his dark blade Masmune to the right and that one swing, he created a straight line of destruction and thus proofing that he is the Dark Devil and only he has that kind of power "is that good enough for you?" said the Dark Devil as he moves away from Sasuke who wet his pants in fear.

Zabuza saw of the Dark Devil could do he decides to escape while he still have the chance while Kakashi said something to him "so even The Demon of the mist is afraid of the Dark Devil?" and Zabuza answered back "yes I'm and I'm not going to be fool to face someone who far more stronger than myself right now, you better wish that luck is on your side" said Zabuza as he leaves the area in a rush.

While the Dark Devil sense someone near by and walks over where that person is at before he or she could do anything "try run away from me won't do you any good said the Dark Devil as he cuts down coups of tree and found a person with a hunter mask on and he can tell that the 'hunter' is a female before the ninja 'hunter' could have done anything, Dark Devil grabs her and throw her toward KIba and boy with sunglasses name Shino and both them hits by the ninja hunter who was throw by Dark Devil.

As both boys getting back up and the ninja 'hunter' then the two Jounins said "everyone we have to get out of here this mission have become far more dangerous for anyone could handily, Dark Devil has the highest rank of rogue ninjas there is, even though he's not from any village at all" said Kakashi as he holds his kunai while Kurenai does the same "I want all of you to take Tazuna with you and go back to the village while we hold him off" said Kurenai who staring at Dark Devil who seen that he getting board at this while waiting both Kakashi and Kurenai while saying "don't even brother it makes no differences to me, after all I'm far more stronger then both of you Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuki but I think I'm just let you all go cause I have business somewhere eles, lets do this other time" said Dark Devil as he jumps into the air and starts flying away by using his bat like wings.

As Dark Devil disappeared in the distance everyone even both Jounins fall on they keens once the presence of Dark Devil's killer instinct fades, but it doesn't mean they won't able to forget it "Damn it that was Dark Devil the only person on the all Elemental Countries most wanted man there ever lived" said Kakashi who cover in cold sweat because he never been in this much afraid of his life.

Everyone hasn't notice that Hunter ninja whose a fake have disappeared to be with her Master and not only that they have't even notice that Hinata who looking at the spot were Dark Devil is blushing while specking in her thoughts '_t-that was Dark Devil-sama the only Elemental Countries's most strongest Rouge Ninja every live but he's not from any village and many have said that he's not human at all_" then it hit her "_I could have seen his face that no one even did_" and starts blush blighter then before.

Then without a warning Kakashi fainted cause he over used his Sharingan eye, everyone snap out of it and Helps out Kakashi and the old man Tazuna take them to his house which isn't far from here.

Later with Dark Devil

A bit later after Dark Devil lift the Konoha group in fear and he flying around as if he looking for something or rather someone "Man there guys were boarding, I was hoping I getting a good fight out of them, but there Genins were in the way but that girl with Ink blue hair is cute though, specking which Its has been a long time Since I last saw there's Headband, could have ask about old man Hokage but that only give me away of who I really am or who I was" said Dark Devil who turn to be Naruto Sparda who 'disappeared' 9 years ago but in truth he had left the Village to be stronger even anyone.

Naruto sense someone near him and knows who it is and change back to his human form the lands on the ground while said "get any new informant for me Itachi Uchina?" said Naruto while a person who Itachi come out of the shadows "yes I do Naruto, With what I have gathered, The Sanbi's Jinchuuriki has been killed by woman who lead rebellion goes by the name of Mei" said Itachi while Naruto nods at this then sigh out "just great! I have to wait 3 years to show up but before then I will have 5 out of 9 Devil arms of the Bjiū and freeing the they hosts from they fated" said Naruto as he rise up his hand and two spheres appear above his hand.

"I already have the Kyuubi's and Yonbi's and once I have all 9 tailed breasts, I can combine them into well you know the rest Itachi anyway I believe you should be heading back before your panther decides goes looking for you" said Naruto who see Itachi nods at this and goes back to his panther leaving Naruto alone "what should I do next? maybe I really should return home?" said Naruto as he looks at sword is the Dark Dragon blade reborn in form of a Masmune when the sword speck thogu Naruto's mind as it telling him something which its about his questino.

"so you think I should wait at the bridge for the next battle begins like that I can go with the group from Konoha to return home?" said Naruto as he keep looking at Dark Dragon Blade "lets go with your plan after all they never went wrong but I just hope I can face old man Hokage after this years" said Naruto as he Dark Dragon blade glows, Naruto walks toward the bridge as finally the shadows revealing his face and white hair but bit of it is covering his right eye and said "I have the feeling the next fight is going to rock".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

well that ends that, i hope its better when it was before, so stay tune when I go work on chapter 2 of Blood of the Great Demon, laters


	2. Chapter 2

like chapter one, this also a fix/re-editing version of chapter so enjoy and leave a review oh and i don't know nothing

(Beta Reader is wanted)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blood of the Great Devil

Chapter.2:Dark Devil's true name, Returning To Konoha

3 days had pass since the group from Konoha they faced Not only Zabuza Demon of the Mist but as well The Dark Devil and felted true fear after they encounter here we found Team 7's Jounin Sensei Kakashi is laying down on bed resting while being looking after by the daughter of the bridge builder Tsunami, she about to change the wet towel thats place on Kakashi's head but he wakes up after being unconscious for 3 days straight after his fight with Zaubza.

Kakshi turn his eye and seeTsunmai and asked "where I'm? how long was I for?" said Kakashi who can't get up do the fact that his body is still very exhausted from over using his Sharingan eye and Tsumai answered him "you were brought here and out for 3 days now and don't worry you team are outside with Kureani and her team right now" said Tsunami as she told everything to him as he feels relief after hearing that "thats good to hear thanks miss mmm?" said Kakashi pause cause he doesn't know her name yet as she forget that he doesn't know his name "Right you were unconscious, I'm Tsunami" said Tsunami.

Meanwhile at the forest

Both Team 7 and Team 8 training under Kureani's wing since Kakashi was out cold, at first they were doing the tree walking training for passed 3 days, right now all but one are taking a break as the only one is dying from exhausting because her chakra but mostly that her stamina is very low and doesn't train this longer the reason why cause she a fangirl of The last Uchina that fangirl name is "Sakura get up you're not done yet and you nearly did 5 while everyone else did about 50 or more" said Kureani whose very disappear at the Girl with pink hair then as she said "but this is too hard, I need a shower and fix m-"before she could finish "you're a Kunoichi you chose this life style the moment you step in the Academy now get off of your lazy butt and get back to training right this instead Sakura" said the very angry Kureani as she getting more angrier by the minute by Sakura's lack of will to plush her self.

While everyone but Saskue who still trying improve and get stronger look at Kureani "damn I never seen Kureani-sensei this angry before, its scary remind me to never get her angry" said the afraid Kiba while his dog panther Akamaru hiding Kiba's jacket in fear of Kureani's angry while a boy who with pale skin and with a smile on him named Sai and he doesn't seen to be unaffective at this as says nothing about it ands goes back training.

While Shino said "well Sakura-san has been like this since we enter the Academy, in hindsight both Hinata-san and Ino-san are much stronger then Sakura ever be since they not Uchina-san's 'fangirls' as one would say" said Shino who remembers that the girl with blonde hair named Ino was fangirl of Sasuke once upon a time but that all change when everyone heard about Dark Devil who will had killed a fangirl before from a different village, so few of Sasuke's fangirl stops creasing him and actually start training seriously if they want to live "how about a bet? If there going to be a fight between Ino and Sakura? but by the looks on Sakura I say Ino will definitely win with one hit" said Kiba who starts laughing cause it will be funny when Sakura gets her ass hand over to her by Ino.

Shino only said this "the same goes for me as well" as he and Kiba go back training, With Hinata who has finish the tree walking technique and goes ask Kureani for permission to train on her own for a while and Kureani give permission to Hinata but only to come back at soon as she finish Hinata agrees to that as she heads out.

With Naruto miles away

Naruto is somewhere near the Wave Village by walking there while humming a tone and taking his time getting there then stops for a sec "I wonder how much has change back home? I wonder how are old man Teuchi and Ayame-oneechan doing?" said Naruto as he wondering about the family that care about him that he leave behind "I'm pretty sure that Ayame-oneechan will smack me with frying pan or maybe even worse" said Naruto who thinking the possibility of what will happen when he returns to Konoha after being away for 9 years by the hands of the ramen stand's owner's daughter.

As Naruto resumes walking around the woods, then he hears something, so he checks it out by following the noise from where it's coming from, within 10 minutes or so he found the same girl with ink blue hair that he saw 3 days ago "oh its that cute girl with ink blue hair, and why is she doing way out here?" said Naruto whose whispering so she doesn't hear him as she trains for something "what is she doing? well by looking of what she doing, she trying master a technique" said Naruto who still whispering while seeing Hinata trains.

Hinata is having trouble with the new technique from her family fighting style the Gentle Fist and doesn't know why what she doing wrong "What I'm doing wrong? but what is it?" said Hinata as she questioning her self about the Technique that she has been working on while trying fingered out the problem then she hears someone walking behind and turn to see Naruto in his devil trigger form and starts blushing dark red "D-Dark Devil-sama" Said the blushing Hinata who couldn't believe her very luck.

That makes Naruto smile but can't be shown though " So I take it that your a fan of my work" appears in front of Hinata "can I have your name" said Naruto as he touch Hinata's cheek while she blushing badly "I i its H-Hi Hinata Dark Devil-sama" said Hinata as she giving her name to Naruto who looking at her white peals eyes "Hinata huh? it suits you very since it's a beautiful name for a Beautiful girl" said Naruto as Hinata blush even redder from before.

Then Naruto told Hinata something "I know what you're doing wrong here let me show" and helps Hinata with her problem while she thinking '_I can't believed it Dark Devil-sama is helping me with my technique don't faint Hinata don't you dear fainted in front of Dark Devil-sama!_" said the thoughts of Hinata as she telling herself not to fainted and as well very grateful for Naruto to helping her with the technique, after awhile Hinata has finally get it down with the help of Dark Devil and she destroyed a tree completely with her now fully developing technique called "Twin Lion Fist!" yelled Hinata as she has chakra on her hands with appearance that of a lion as Naruto still in his Devil Trigger whistle at the sight.

"that was one Impressive move there Hinata" said Naruto while Hinata is happy that she able to impressive Naruto with her new Technique and blush "t thank you Dark Devil-same but I couldn't do it without your help" said HInata who playing with her fingers then bows to him while blushing then she asked him something "will I see you again?" said Hinata as she wondering if she going to see him again? and Naruto thinks then smiles if anyone could see his smile since he still in his form

"Yes we are, so lets just say that we see each other real soon but first I tell you something that no one knows" said Dark Devil as he walks toward and speck on her ears only for her to hear and after Hinata went into totally shock after what she was heard from Naruto who put his finger on her lips "don't tell anyone it will be our little secret only for awhile at last I catch you later Hinata oh before I go" said Naruto.

As he change back to his human form but the shadow of the trees covers his and only Hinata could see his face and she has to say that '_oh my god h he's so handsome that beyond human and that white hair is like snow_' said Hinata in her thoughts and catch off guard when Naruto kisses her on the lips making her mind all blank while feeling that she in heaven and doesn't want this kiss to end neither way, as Naruto stops the kiss and Hinata's face was so red that put everything in red to shame.

"Don't tell anyone that I was with you can you promise me that? only for a bit" said Naruto who asking Hinata not to tell anyone until they see each other again "y yes I will Dark Devil-sama" said Hinata who couldn't look away from his eyes there were really different then human eyes and the colors of them are unique blue as if she could be lost in them and Naruto said to snap her out of it "very well Until we met again and train hard my dear Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he vanish in thin air.

The next day

When Hinata come back from her self training, she has been very quite and blushing as well spacing out lot, when Kureani had ask her whats wrong and Hinata only respond by saying "its nothing I just thinking about somethings thats all" but that makes Kureani feel a bit uneasy while thinking that Hinata is keeping something from them but what could it be? anyway Kakashi who able recovered enough and starts training this team with the tree walking technique and so on as since they training begin.

Somewhere in the Forest

A girl with long brown hair wearing a pink sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she's walking the forest as if she looking for something like a certain white rabbit "showball were you? come out its me ohh I knew it that I shouldn't never let Zabuza-sama use her as a decoy again and now I can't find her" said the young girl who name is Haku who looking for a rabbit that has been missing for couple a days now, Haku still hasn't found her rabbit yet.

Haku has now look everywhere and still haven't found her rabbit "snowball where could you be?" said Haku whose sad cause she can't found her pet rabbit then she spotted a campsite with fire going and person is near the fire and next to person is a white rabbit eating a carrot and she knows that white rabbit very well and cried out "SNOWBALL" said Haku as she runs toward the campsite to get her pet rabbit.

Naruto is sitting by the fire after saving a white rabbit from a pack of wolfs not that long ago, he's looking at the rabbit eating the carrot in a rush "well aren't you a hungry one, its like you haven't eaten anything for days, well there more where it come from" said Naruto as he gives the rabbit other carrot "here you go little one" said Naruto who may have become a devil but he still has a heart of a human then he heard "SNOWBALL" someone yelling from behind him "huh?" Naruto turns to see a girl in confused "snowball? I'm guessing thats your name then" said Naruto as Haku gets there and hugs her white rabbit as if she has been looking for rabbit.

As Haku hugging her rabbit she almost forget about the person that had found Snowball and turns to him with her eyes close and bows to him "thank you for finding snowball and taking care of her I very grateful" said Haku as she stops bowing to Naruto then rise up to take a look of him but however she see is not person and in his place is Naruto in his Devil form, she said as fall on her butt in both shock and fear as she say "D-Dark Devil" while he say back "well isn't it the 'hunter' ninja and don't even bother to deny it I can sense your chakra before" said Naruto as he walks closer to Haku.

Haku gets up quick and moving back until she reach to a tree and thinking thats it's the end of her but "don't worry I'm not going to kill you, more like have you send a message for me to your master Zuabza" said Dark Devil as he asking Haku to delivery a message to Zuabza and Naruto moves closer to her "tell him that I want a match with him, 4 days from now if he doesn't show up on the day of the match and run off like a coward" he gives off a very dark feeling "I will hunted him down even if it takes countless years **I will never stop, never stop looking until I found him and kill him in most horrible way that no one could even do**" said Naruto who voice becoming more darker which scaring Haku to her very core.

"**Do you get that?**" said Naruto who asking Haku if she understands of what he's asking as she nods in fear then Naruto backs away from Haku "good now and I will be waiting at the bridge that will soon contact to the Wave to the Main lands and now leave you a good evening" said Naruto as he disappears in the shadows leaving his glowing blood red eyes until they fade away.

Haku fall down cause her knees give up on her when Dark Devil left while saying to herself, "H-he's truly is frightening, W will Zabuza-same able to take him on? " as she worries for Zabuza "but he's really not a bad as everyone turn him out to be after all he found snowball and give her food" said Haku as she hugs her white rabbit while snowball still eating a carrot.

3 days later near night time

It's now be 4 days since Hinata had meet Naruto and gain help from him, now everyone are doing last minute training before going to the bridge for one last time before heading back to Konoha, Kakashi has mede a full recovery and everyone have complete the training set the Jounins have set up for they teams and doing that one last time "very good everyone once we finish training went to the house because we need to rest up for tomorrow, so wake up early so we can go check on the bridge if there any emeries then we leave for village on following day" said Kakashi as he tells everyone.

Four of them are done and they are Kiba, Shino, Sai and Hinata and the only 2 aren't cause one Sasuke who the last Uchiha being too hastily and not trying to clam as for the pink haired? Well though out the training seasoning and only done like 13 laps and everyone els did 78 or so, because she still gets tried quickly which disappoints Kakashi in watch he started to regret for letting Sakura stay in the ninja program.

"Okay thats enough everyone lets head back we done here" said Kakashi, as he and Kureani waited everyone left for him and Kureani to talk about something "Kakashi why did you have Sakura stay in the program the girl does't any real stamina and whats more she cares about her looks then her training I'm sorry Kakashi but that girl needs to be drop off of the program before she gets herself kill sooner then later" said Kureani who reasoning Kakashi about Sakura.

Then Kakashi said "your right Kureani after this mission once we ranch the village, I will have Sakura kick out of the Program have her Chakra sealed off and live the rest of her life as a citizen" said Kakashi as Kureani nods to that even though its hash but it has to be done "you're making a right chose for her, Kakashi and I know its wrong but its for her good" said Kureani as she walks back to Tazuna's House.

As Kakashi left the area and Naruto enters with Dark Dragon blade out of its sheathe "so they have an untrained girl who only cares about her look to impress a boy who the last of his clan beside his brother what a foolish girl" said Naruto as Dark Dragon blade sending a reply to Naruto's mind in agreement about the pink haired girl then out on where demons rise up from the ground "sigh oh great here comes the demons" see that the demons are made of ice "well isn't that cool lets look we fighting ice demons panther ready to have ice demon's soul for dinner" said Naruto as he feels that The Dark Dragon blade is getting hungry and wants to devour some ice demon souls and Naruto smiles at that "come on then! show me what you got!" said Naruto as he slash the nearest demon in sight in half.

As Naruto fights the ice demons which they are shooting multiple ice spears at Naruto "well is this fun don't you think Dark Dragon? getting a good work out before eating" said Naruto as he dodging the ice spears that being throwing at him and the Dark Dragon blades agrees with him and Naruto graining energy into Dark Dragon Blade for a powerful attack "Dark Dragon Blade style:Fang of the Dark Dragon!" yelled Naruto as he went into high speed and do multiple slashes killing 14 out of 30 ice demons and the Dark Dragon blade eating icy blue souls that was floating around.

Naruto looking at the remaining ice demons and they are waiting to attack Naruto again "so what should I do partner? have any ideas?" said Naruto as he asking the soul of the Dark Dragon blade of what should he did and he get the respond from the sword "oh that sounds good idea since there are ice demons so I will turn Yonbi into devil arm since he controls over lava" said Naruto as he throws his dark bladed Masamune in the air as he hasthe soul of the Yonbi appear above Naruto's hand and starts changing in into a gun like weapon with the color of red and greed with bit of silver with number four on it and the weapon is called "Buster of Yonbi" said Naruto as he catch Dark Dragon Blade with his left hand while holding Buster of Yonbi with his right.

Naruto pulls the trigger of the Buster of Yonbi and fires burst of lava at the ice demons melting them in they death leaving only its souls and keeps doing so until there no more "well that was fun and plus" Naruto see the souls of the ice demon being devoured by Dark Dragon blade "well at last you are having a good meal out of this fight" said Naruto as the Dark bladed Masamune eating the souls happily.

When the last soul was eaten Naruto sensed a lager demon soul coming his way so he turn back and severely trees turned completely freeze in ice as he see something jump out of the freeze forest and lands in front of Naruto "well look at that a a lost puppy" said Naruto as he looking ice demon dog with its three heads looking at him "**finally I found you the Descendant of the man who defected my father**" said the three headed ice dog with female voice who name is Cerberus like her father before her.

Naruto gets annoy about what his Ancestor did while changing into his Devil Trigger form "sigh why do I have to gain the problems of my Ancestors that they didn't even brother to finish" said Naruto who a litti- Okay fine he's more like really piss about this and he sigh "lets get this over with" said Naruto as he use the Buster of Yorbi to fires blast of lava to the female Cerberus gives a great deal of pain on her "**how dare you trash you will for that**" said the three head ice demon dog as she attacks Naruto with a very powerfully blizzard that was freezing everything that its touches but Naruto jumps high to get out of the reach of the attack.

And has Buster of Yorbi point at the female Ice Cerberus were being high up and gaining up his devilish energy in to it which forming a huge blasted of Lava in it "this is the end for you!" yelled Naruto As he firing the huge Blast of Lava and yelled out the name of the powerfully attack "YORBI'S LAVA DESTROYER" as it hits its targeted which right on her back which the Ice Cerberus screams in as she fall to her defected and Naruto still in his Trigger form "well I guess its run in the family since your Father was defected by my Ancestor from way back then and now you will become Devil Arm but there no way your becoming tripartite nunchakus like your father, no I have something els in mind" said Naruto as the female Ice Cerberus sigh in defected and said "**fine then like My Father before me you are worthily of my power take it**" and change in a form of sphere.

Naruto touch it and the sphere change again but into an icy blue triple barreled with all three heads of Cerberus revolver and its 5ft long and Naruto decides to tested it well more like show off which he did, he pull the trigger and the triple barreled revolver fires three ices spars and hits a freeze tree which sheathing it then does more shooting at different targets then jumps and does a rapid fire then change it then fire it and a fierce blizzard come out "well I think this Ice Cerberus Revolver" said Naruto as he puts his new devil arm away.

The next day at the nearly completed bridge

Everyone are on they way toward the Bridge in order finish it and they can make the Wave free from the greedily business man Gato but their mist around the bridge and thats not very good sign at all since there no noise at all "whats going on? where is everyone?" said Tazuna who wonder whats happen with the people working with him on the bridge "I don't know but I don't like this and this mist here it's only covering here and not everywhere els if thats so then that means" said Kakashi then Kureani finish for him "it's a trap everyone get in formation and protected the bridge builder" said Kureani as Sakura and Shino get in front of Tazuna in order to protect him from ay harm as the others get ready.

Than they heard laughing and the mist clears up a bit to show Zabuza with Haku with her hunter Ninja outfit as well her mask and by the look of them, they seen to be waiting "so we meet again Kakashi but unfortunately for you that I'm not here for you today and we won't able to finish our fight cause someone has challenged me to a match and he should to be here" said Zabuza whose for waiting for Dark Devil "who are you waiting for? back up?" said Kureani who asking the rouge ninja of the mist and Sasuke who shaking ever by fear or excited and Zabuza "whats the matter boy? too afraid to move" said Zabuza.

But Sasuke said this "no I shaking with Excited, I'm not I was before" as he sees very comforted about this then Zabuza says "well since he's not here yet Haku why you fight the genins" and Haku obey her order and heads with high speed toward Sasuke since he's the nearest from everyone els and attacks him with needle and Sasuke defending himself with a kunai and he said "is that you get?" said Sasuke who still comfort about this fight against Haku then she pulls a fast on him "no cause" does a hand sign with one hand and created a dome of mirrors make of ice "I'm not even trying" said Haku who backs away from Sasuke and enters one of the ice mirror then multiple images of herself appeared.

Sasuke is now doom ever though he doesn't know it yet and he smirks at this "so what? I just melt them away!" said Sasuke as he use of one of his fire Justus which is "Fire style:Fire Ball no Justus" yelled Sasuke as he send out a steam of fire out of his mouth at the ice mirror but it's not melting like Sasuke had planed "what? how can this be? its ice, fire melts ice" said the now angry Sasuke as both heard "Fang over Fang" Yelled Kiba as he and his dog panther Akamaru smack though one of the ice mirrors but reforms back as it were.

Kiba saw this and gets angry about it "Damn it! all that for nothing" said Kiba as he cures at this and Akamaru bark this too and Sasuke "you baka I don't help your help!" said Sasuke whose now frustration at this and trying found out what to be next since melting it is useless as well trying to smacking them.

meanwhile outside of the dome both Kakashi and Kureani who are in tight spot cause they don't know what to do ever help out Sasuke and Kiba with Akamaru or leave Sakura, Shino and Hinata to face Zabuza alone "man this is tight spot that we in if we help out Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru and leaving the others to face Zabuza alone" said Kakashi who trying to decide as well Kureani but its hit her "Kakashi listen I go help them out while you han-" before she could finish a massive killer instant and its feels very familiar to everyone and they look around but all at once everyone look up to the sky and see Dark Devil with his fateful dark bladed Masamune Dark Dragon blade floating down.

As Dark Devil floating down with everyone but Hinata whose blushing looking at him, in afraid of him "well, well I wasn't expecting the Konoha group to be here but then again I do need them for something" said Naruto in his devil form while he looking at everyone and as well the ice dome then finally Hinata who blushing at the sight of him than to Zabuza "sorry for being late Demon of the mist cause I was dealing some trash before coming here" said Naruto and Dark Dragon is in fact covered with blood "a pair of foolish swordsman was heading toward a house and they were after a women and a boy" said Dark Devil as Tazuna head it and yell out "they are my daughter and grandson" with a worried tone in his voice.

Dark Devil look at the old man "oh don't worry though they safe" said Naruto as he use his power to clear out the mist with just one swing of his hand and turns to Zabuza for the match "now then let's see who stronger the Demon or the Devil" said Dark Devil and before he start he saw the dome of ice mirror and fly toward it and with great strength, he sheathed all ice mirrors by simply of it fly be it thus showing Sasuke who nearly can stand and covered with many, many needles all over his body and Kiba has few and Akamaru have only couple of needles finally Haku whose the only one isn't hurt not even a scratch.

Dark Devil look at them "go back to your groups now while I'm in a good mood" said Naruto as Haku went back to Zabuza's side while both Kakashi and Kureani get Sasuke and Kiba and Akamaru walks back to everyone, as everyone where far enough from Dark Devil who turn to Zabuza "now should we start?" said Naruto still his devil form as he lands down and stands waiting for Zabuza to make the first move but you could see the Demon of the Mist sweating about '_this fight will be my last_' said the thoughts of Zabuza.

Devil Dark standing there while looking at Zabuza and his large sword Kubikiri Houcho "so thats Kubikiri Houcho the sword that can repair itself by using the blood of there who cuts" said Naruto who surprised Zabuza at that "how do you know about that only pass wielders of Kubikiri Houcho and members of the Seven Swordsman know this know age" said Zabuza as he wondering who does the Dark Devil know about it "I have my ways and I had enough of waiting" said Naruto as he does the first move which his speed is far passing then Haku's speed and the Demon of the Mist didn't see it coming and nearly block it in time as both swords come into contact "your fast I have to say, even faster then Haku's" said Zabuza who keeps getting surprise by Dark Devil and this makes Naruto smirk at this.

Naruto said "thats nothing of what I could really do but I prefer hold back, I want my fights to be interesting " and back off from Zabuza and the Demon of the Mist does the same and he asked Naruto "why hold back? if you don't fight in full strength" before he could finish "because If I do go with full power than you won't be alive and this bridge will be long gone" said Naruto who tells the truth about this power and strength after all he a Devil who once to be human "all this power and strength, I'm like this all powerful with no equal which I had gain all of this by giving up my humanity" said Naruto as everyone around are surprise by what he just said and Kakashi said "you were human once? then the ramous are truth you not human at all" while thinking who Dark Devil once to be "thats right I once to be human but I give it up by from a member of my father side of the family" said Naruto.

Then he change into his human form "who I was, my former human self was Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as everyone but Hinata were shock about this than the pink haired girl said "I heard of you, your that demon that my father told me to stay away from" with tone that she wants to stay away from him and Naruto laugh at that "thats no surprise there after all I not a demon, I am Devil" said Naruto as he change again in his devil form as he push back Zabuza.

"Should we continued our match Zabuza? how about we make this more fun if I win the two of you will go Konoha and put your royal only to the Hokage and village if you win well I join you" said Naruto as he making a bet to Zabuza who likes the sound of it "very well I accept it!" said Zabuza as he getting bump up while Naruto stayed the same "then lets go!" said and he and Zabuza heading toward each other as they exchanging blows with their swords.

When they make with the final contact by the two swords which the blow on each other was felt by everyone then they back away from each other a few foot away from one other than a second Zabuza's large sword Kubikiri Houcho went spit in half while Dark Dragon blade hasn't and Zabuza fall on his knees with huge scar on his chest which means Naruto had win this match "I win Zubuza, now you and her are going to Konoha now" said Naruto as he walks forward and walk pass Haku "since your master is hurt you should help him while I take care them" said Naruto as everyone see that a small army come lead by a smell man with broken arm "well, well its seen that the Demon of the mist is nothing more then a baby demon" said the leader who name is Gato the man who slowly killing the Wave County.

Naruto take a look of this man "he was defected by something thats more stronger then a demon and that is a devil" said Naruto in just one second have slash all of them but Gato whose now in total shock and realize whose he messing with "y you are the Dark Devil" Gato who fall back wards and crawling away from Naruto who walking toward him "whats the matter? you are afraid Gato? well you weren't afraid when you killed the hero of this lands but wait you are dealing with a Devil that far stronger then you could handle" said while Gato starts begging for his life "please wait I have money and I can get you anything you want, power, woman, everything will be yours if you let me live" said Gato who now pathetic little man while he begging for his life be spare by the hands of Dark Devil.

Naruto look at him "if I had any humanity left, while I wondering if I let you go, you most likely run back to your pile of money but however its not my place to such a thing because that right its belong to them and them along" said Naruto as an arrow lands betweens the fallen smell army and the Konoha group with Zabuza and Haku everyone but Naruto see the people of the Wave village and they come to battle with a little boy leading the way "theres a saying, The Hero always come at the last moment" said the boy named name is Inari grandson of Tazuna with heroic pose but drops when he and people of wave notice that they really late for the fight.

Naruto Grabs Gato and thews him to the people of the Wave and which everyone see him, they grab him and starts beating the living hell out of him while Naruto walking toward the wounded Zabuza who bleeding and being treated by Haku at the moment and he stands next to Haku.

"well It seen I mess you up pretty badly haven't I? well let me fix this" said Naruto as he does something to Zabuza's huge scar less then a minute the scar cost by Naruto's sword is now gone "h how did you do that?" said Haku cause of what Naruto did was the impossible "when you traveled all over as I do, you will pick up a few things" said Naruto as he changing back into his human.

Than he turn to Kakashi who walking up to him "well I believe its about time that I return home is that right Kakashi?" said Naruto while Kaksahi nods at what Naruto said "yes Naruto it is time for you come back home where the people that cared about you are waiting for your return" said Kakashi while Naruto smiles "good cause It was getting boarding traveling around the world over and over again" said Naruto who was about to say something els but than.

"there no way I letting you coming back with us you demon" yelled the angry yet dump pink haired girl as she not willing let Naruto aka Dark Devil to back to Konoha with them "you are a demon that should killed instant" said Sakura while Kakashi face palm at Sakura's out burst while Naruto walks up to her while the pink hair girl who take and holding a Kunai in front him with fear in her eyes " s stand back you demon my father is a member of the council he wil-" before she could finish of what she going to say.

"Why should I listen to the daughter of a man who cheat on his wife? oh don't say he doesn't, I have spies that told me everything about him and his so called 'working over time' in truth he's been meeting someone behind your mother's back and not only he also rapes behind the shadows" said Naruto as he the horrible truth about Sakura's father really does with his council states "he really thinks that he can get away with everything brcause he's a member of the council' said Naruto as he finish telling the ugly truth to Sakura who not believing him.

"no you're lying my dad will never do that, he loves mom very much" Yelled Sakura as she tries to stabs Naruto in his chest but gets knock out cold by Kureani who had enough of Sakura's screaming "well that shut her up at last for awhile" Naruto as he checking his hearing and Kakashi come up to him and asked "is it true Naruto? about her father?" said Kakashi as he feels that he should tell the 3rd Hokage about this "yes it is true after all my spies told me that he has been doing this since he after becoming a council member and if you're wondering who is my spy? will good luck founding out cause you won't believe me" said Naruto as he trying play a little mind games with both Kakashi and Kureani about his spy.

2 days later at now completed bridge

Group of Konoha along with Naruto, Haku and Zaubza as they about to leave the Wave country and head towards Konoha with still out cold Sakura "well thank you for taking care of us and as for the party the day before" said Kakashi as he and everyone but Naruto Haku and Zaubza carrying they begs as they ready to go while Tazuna "no thank you and Dark Devil for freeing our Country from that horrible man" said Tazuna who feels very grateful to everyone then his daughter Tsunami "as well giving back our hopes and do come to visit us at anyway and we forever grateful Great Dark Devil-sama" said Tsunami as well everyone bow toward Naruto.

Naruto sigh as he stands against a wall waiting for everyone and having his eyes close when he heard of what Tsunami said he opens one of his eyes as he say "no problem and I will make sure to come here just in case there trouble again" then close his eye again as group of Konoha get they backpacks ready.

"Well its been great and we have return to our village until then farewell" said Kakashi as he and everyone els leaving the Wave village while the people of The Wave waving bye to they heros and Inari said "you know grandpa we still haven't named the bridge yet" as he looking at his grandfather who thinking of a name for the Bridge "how the Super Tazuna Bridge!" said Tazuna as he does his genius pose but his daughter hits his head with a newspaper "we not naming after you father" said Tsunami while Inari who truly come up a name "how about the Great Devil bridge named after the most wanted man of the world who saved our land of our darkest hour" said Inari while both his mother and grandfather like the name that he come up.

"Then its decide then let it know that this bridge's named the Great Devil Bridge named after by the Devil that saved us, The Dark Devil Naruto" said Tazuna as he likes the name while far away from the Wave village Naruto is planing what to do when he gets Konoha after being away for so long.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

time to end this, so what does you guys? is it better then the original version of chapter 2? leave a review and until next time laters


	3. the children and the tail beasts

Blood of the Great Devil

the children of the demons

Alastor, Thunder Devil: son or daughter?

if male:his name

if female:her name

devil arm form:the same as the father or something else?

Ifrit the Fire Devil:son or daughter

if male:his name

if female:her name

devil arm form: same as the father or something else

Agni: son or daughter?

Rudra:son or daughter?

if both males:they names

if both females:they names

if one male and one female:his name and her name

devil arm forms: the same as the father or something else

Nevan the Lightning Witch: son or daughter?

if male: his name

if female: her name

devil arm form:like the mother or something else?

Beowulf the Lightbeast:son or daughter?

if male: his name

if female: her name

devil arm form:same like the father or something else?

Echidna the She-Viper: (well if every of her children survive that is) son or daughter

if male: his name

if female: her name

devil arm form:like the mother or something else

Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell:son or daughter?

if male: his name

if female: her name

devil arm form: same like the father or something else

but i don't know about bael and his brother dagon though

next up the devil arm forms for the tailed beasts

One-tailed Shukaku:what form of weapon should it be?

Two tails: what form of weapon should it be?

Three tailsl:what form of weapon should it be?

Five tails:what form of weapon should it be?

Six tails:what form of weapon should it be?

Seven tails:what form of weapon should it be?

Eight tail:what form of weapon should it be?

Last one, Nine tails: what form of weapon should it be?

beta reader wanted,what you could is

1:you can change the grammer

2:you can add in if you think is there something missing and well you can add in your ideas

okay now then leave a reviews or messages about both the children and the tailed tails so have fun oh the abilities for the tails beasts are based on they powers


End file.
